What Price Will You Pay
Log Title: What Price Will You Pay Characters: Ar-gent Silverfinger, Backblast, Deathsaurus, (Discretion, Bloody Bones) Location: The Rollout Bar Date: June 25, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Ar-Gent has research data that could help anybody working on the cure, but will only turn it over to the one that meets his price. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Nucleosis TP As logged by '' Ar-Gent Silverfinger '''Log session starting at 20:35:28 on Tuesday, 25 June 2019.' < irc.dal.net> She's a rich girl, she don't try to hide it. Diamonds on the soles of her shoes. < irc.dal.net> Everybody here would know exactly what I was talking about. Talking about diamonds.. < irc.dal.net> It's possible that I'm the only person who knows what I'm talking about. < irc.dal.net> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-I_T3XvzPaM Psh gimme a hard one. < irc.dal.net> Give the man a kewpie doll. < irc.dal.net> How goes the medical business? < irc.dal.net> Complely. < irc.dal.net> *Complexly < irc.dal.net> Alright, "Doc", try this without looking it up. 'My sweetheart, Mary-Lou; She was a folk singer; I gave her the ring; She gave me the finger...' < irc.dal.net> Uhhh.. can't remember the name of the tune, but, Gene Pitney? < irc.dal.net> *chuckles* No. < irc.dal.net> Then I'm stumped. < irc.dal.net> I do have some files that may be of interest to someone of a medical persuasion. < irc.dal.net> For a price, I'm guessing. < irc.dal.net> Of course. < irc.dal.net> Must not listen to much Rockabilly. It's 'Sad Cowboy Song' by the Red Elvises; https://youtu.be/GnPdU6pXOH0 < irc.dal.net> Nothing in this world is for free. Anybody who says differently is selling something. < irc.dal.net> No matter how subtle the wizard a knife in the back will always cramp his style. < irc.dal.net> Wll, what's the price? < irc.dal.net> I'm still interested in statuary. < irc.dal.net> No. < irc.dal.net> I had to ask. < irc.dal.net> My patient are not for sale, and you, sir, can get fucked fora asking. < irc.dal.net> Joke or not, I'll do it without. < irc.dal.net> At least he had the courtesy to ask. < irc.dal.net> My *patients* are not for fucking sale. And he's just lost any chance of dealing with me. < irc.dal.net> It's not like you're a paragon of virtue. < irc.dal.net> Nope, but at least I make an effort. < irc.dal.net> If you won't give me the statue, how about the doctor? Surely the creator of this malady would be a small price to pay. < irc.dal.net> And it would also require me to break a contract. < irc.dal.net> You can have what's left when I'm finished. It won't be of much use to you. < irc.dal.net> No, no. That wouldn't do. < irc.dal.net> Sorry. Again, contracts. < irc.dal.net> Hmm. Catch me a few of your opponents? You don't seem the type to shy from kidnapping. < irc.dal.net> No. I'm angry at you. < irc.dal.net> Really. Your organization lets you sub-contract for things like assassinations? Color me impressed and disgusted. < irc.dal.net> ah, well. I tried to be reasonable. < irc.dal.net> I mean, there are contracts preventing that sort of thing. < irc.dal.net> You can't go get a few of the Empire's minions because of contracts? And here I thought you worked for the other side. < irc.dal.net> I can't subcontract to assassinate. Besides. They don't 'let' me do anything. < irc.dal.net> Not... currently. < irc.dal.net> Sounds confining. < irc.dal.net> Besides, you tried to get me - even as a joke - to violate the doctor's contract, to directly cause harm to my patient. I might've calmed down, but right now I'll just throw up any bullshit I can to throw you off. I'm annoyed at you. < irc.dal.net> *might've calmed down by tomorrow < irc.dal.net> I was quite serious. I wouldn't harm them- quite the contrary. I have the perfect place to display them. Safe, secure, admired. < irc.dal.net> You mean the 'Hippocratic Oath'? That doesn't really apply since, as far as I'm aware, Cybertronians don't swear that. You can hold yourelf to it if you want, but it's also not a contract. < irc.dal.net> It's different, it's more of a contract, at least for the bots. < irc.dal.net> And I also have a signed contract to cure him. The payment? I get to teabag him about it for the next thousand or so years. < irc.dal.net> Really? You swear it by the old Greek gods and everything then? < irc.dal.net> No. I swore to Primus. The old cunt gave me a shot at redemption, so… < irc.dal.net> Though, the 'Do no harm' doesn't show up in any version until around the 17th century. If you want to go back further it can be loosely translated as, "I will abstain from all intentional wrong-doing and harm". Which would also, technically speaking, prevent you from singling out targets to dispatch based solely on your perceptions and judgements. < irc.dal.net> It's only related to medical stuff. < irc.dal.net> I can't use my medical skills to harm others. < irc.dal.net> Sacred oaths do not work that way. < irc.dal.net> I told ya, it was more of a contract. I also told you I'm bullshitting because I'm annoyed. < irc.dal.net> Not everything I've said is a lie. < irc.dal.net> Oh, well. I'll just have to take my offer to your competitors. < irc.dal.net> It's your back you're inviting to get stabbed, man. < irc.dal.net> This isn't my first rodeo, son. < irc.dal.net> Ain't theirs either, bud. < irc.dal.net> ' '< irc.dal.net> Ah, my friend! How are you this fine evening? < irc.dal.net> Tired, but accomplished. And yourself? < irc.dal.net> Tolerable, tolerable. The offer is still open, by the way. < irc.dal.net> At least until I find another method of procurement. < irc.dal.net> Right. Now I've had a cup of tea, I might be open to listen. < irc.dal.net> I find myself in a new position. As Governor of Polyhex, perhaps there may be other things to offer. What you offered before, sadly is out of my hands at the moment. However, I will continue to look for amicable alternatives. < irc.dal.net> Tea hmm? < irc.dal.net> Ah, well. I only have a few things I really want, I'm afraid. Curse of being a successful man. < irc.dal.net> I understand. If I come upon what you need from other sources, I will offer it to you. TO offer it from my own would be doing my team and my city a disservice. You understand of course. < irc.dal.net> We all have our limits. < irc.dal.net> Once we have rebuilt some, I plan to open Polyhex to trade with outside forces as well. I did say if I were to stay on this planet, I would rebuild rather than destroy. I intend to keep that promise. As it is good for my people of course. You will notice a patern with my work. I serve those who I am responsible for. And vice versa. If it benefits my Destrons, or..my city now...then it is an interest of mine. < irc.dal.net> I am listening. < irc.dal.net> I also plan on helping with the nucleosis problem, as it would benefit mine as well and Cybertron as a whole. I find mutually beneficial arrangements to be far better then one sided ones. < irc.dal.net> Thus, my recent contract. < irc.dal.net> Just tell me what you want and I'll make it happen, Doctor. < irc.dal.net> Data on its progression, energon samples, anything and everything. In return I will make *damn* sure polyhex is included in any cure we have. < irc.dal.net> I know you will. Our science facilities are in the process of being rebuilt, however we will be on the lookout. I haven't been able to get a nucleon sample. But once the spaceport is back in order, we should be able to. The problem with this is time. < irc.dal.net> Ah. Well. Nucleon. < irc.dal.net> the things I am working on requires a lot of it. Your solution requires expediance. < irc.dal.net> You have a sample? < irc.dal.net> pure nucleon? < irc.dal.net> My dear sir, I have a supplier. < irc.dal.net> I know where this is leading. < irc.dal.net> Ah. Well. We've been conducting our own research. Fascinating, what it does to people. < irc.dal.net> I take it your price for this information is what we had discussed? < irc.dal.net> Why yes! < irc.dal.net> you drive a hard bargain. < irc.dal.net> I try. < irc.dal.net> not one I am capable of giving. If I encounter it. Perhaps then we can talk. < irc.dal.net> My offices are open. < irc.dal.net> as are mine. if there is perhaps something else you need. < irc.dal.net> If I had what you need and gave it to you, it would absolutely endanger my city. I cannot have that. < irc.dal.net> I respect that choice. Doesn't change the offer. < irc.dal.net> I understand. < irc.dal.net> So. Your price for e? < irc.dal.net> *me < irc.dal.net> Well, I believe we're already established that you're not willing to do anything. But if you're serious, we could meet for a chat. < irc.dal.net> Like I said, I've had a cup of tea. < irc.dal.net> Well, pick some high, lonely place then. Not the North Pole, however. I've had my fill of snow. < irc.dal.net> Don't trust privacy booths? < irc.dal.net> I've been avoiding the more populated areas on this planet. I hear your war is catching. < irc.dal.net> Understandable. Either way, I'm in the rollout, and I tested these booths myself. < irc.dal.net> If you want, we can all negotiate in person. The rollout is an amicable place. < irc.dal.net> I could use a warm enertea myself. < irc.dal.net> note to self. put a bar on the list of things to build. They are good for negotiations. < irc.dal.net> I made sure the place does good tea. Hell, I find most of the wild varieties myself. < irc.dal.net> Well, if nothing else, I could get a decent drink. < irc.dal.net> Excellent. There are few places on Cybertron that deos a good tea, I find. Its a lost art in these parts. < irc.dal.net> Urgh, tell me about it. If it wasn't for tea I'd be a lot more messed-up than I am now. The Rollout Bar - Toraxxis - Cybertron One of the staff pulls another keg up from down below. Ar-Gent Silverfinger saunters into the bar like he's on a movie set, pausing briefly to order an enermartini from the bartender. Backblast can be found in one of the booths, with a surprisingly traditional, if utilitarian and battered, energon tea set, complete with burner. He's currently heating energon, and sorting through several pouches of dried and chopped cyberfauna. "...no, not that one... definitely not that one... that one's probably a bad idea..." Deathsaurus enters after a while, bringing along a box of energoodies for the inpromptu tea party. Never come to a party without a gift for the host, as odd as that is for a warlord, he makes an attempt at etiquette. He bows deeply to Backblast as he moves to join him at the booth. "Thank you for putting together this at such a short notice." He says. < irc.dal.net> Come to think of it, I havent looked up from work for a couple of days for anything. I have to remind myself to eat sometimes when I have ideas running through my head. Ar-Gent Silverfinger gets his drink and joins the others at the booth. Deathsaurus, at least, he has met before and recognizes. The dapper Junkion settles, taking out a pack of enercigs and offering it wordlessly to the other two. Backblast waves a hand witha chuckle "All good man." He says. "Always should take time out for a cuppa." He waves off the cig "I roll my own, but thank you." Deathsaurus takes an offered enercig, and pulls out a small silver cygar box, offering them around as well. Give and take. Thats what these meetings are about. A femme returns from the washroom, and notes her drink has vanished... Ar-Gent Silverfinger brightens. "Not my usual vice," but he accepts a cygar, dipping the end briefly in his drink before lighting the end with considerably more flash and flair than if he hadn't. For some reason, his eyepatch seems to have switched sides. Backblast pours tea for Deathsaurus "This is quite a flavourful blend from near Harmonex. It seems like the music has an effect on the flavour." He says, pouring himself one, and looking at Ar-gent quizzically. Deathsaurus gives an appreciative nod to Ar-Gent. That mech knows how to enjoy a fine monocus cy-gar. "I find it fascinating that Cybertron is thriving enough to have industries that aren't warbased. I have yet to hear the fabled singing crystals, but I have heard they have an almost haunting sound to them." he pauses. "If you partake, these are a luxury blend I picked up the last time I was out near Monacus. There are few places in that area that cater to mechanicals but the ones that do are to die for." Ar-Gent Silverfinger waves away the tea. "A drink and a fine cygar are luxury enough for the night." Backblast nods softly, eventually deciding to take a cigar. after smelling it for a moment, doing most of the same ritual as Ar-gent, but instead of clipping it, he crudely bites it off, before lighting with a match. "So. Let's talk turkey, I don't ahve long." The house octanefeline hops onto a table, threatening to knock a cubit of engex off the side. Deathsaurus takes note that Ar-Gent turned away Backblast's tea offer. Every motion could mean something of course. He takes some of the tea, inhaling the aroma. He doesn't take one of his own cigars. Those are for guests and dignitaries of course. That and he has an offered cigarette to indulge in. He pulls a smooth, minimalistic titanium lighter from behind a wing, and lights the cigarette expertly. "Down to business, are we?" he asks. "We all have things we want from one another." he wraps his wings around himself, in a guarded nature. "The question is." He inhales for a long moment. "What do we all have to offer each other? Give and take, gentlemechs." Ar-Gent Silverfinger hmms, puffing a bit of smoke. Not showing off yet, though. "Well. It seems that both of you are interested in my organization's research." A mech and femme muse over something at the bar, the femme plys him for another drink. Deathsaurus considers. "You do realize the price for the research is a bit steep. If there are other things your organizatin needs, perhaps we can make a deal. But the technology you requested...is not available." Backblast nods "Yep. I intend to stop nucleosis, save Soundwave, and then wave it in his face smugly for the next thousand years or so. It'll drive him nuts." Ar-Gent Silverfinger nods. "Of course, of course. Naturally, I want technology for technology. Schematics would be sufficient. But I would prefer live specimens to examine." Backblast sniffs "You're asking me to get data I don't have." He sniffs. "I... may have an opportunity coming up to take it from Con lines, but... that' data I can't sell." Backblast adds "It's not mine to sell. I'm a hitman, not a thief." Deathsaurus nods "And I am in the same position." he says. "Only reverse it." he says. "And of course, Im not a hitman." Ar-Gent Silverfinger takes a long draw on the cygar. "Well, surely a hitman would have a way to catch a couple of, say, Combaticons, and deliver them to a drop point. I don't see how it'd be any more objectionable than killing them." One of the staff pulls another keg up from down below. Deathsaurus arches his top two brow ridges. And quietly looks to Backblast. Backblast gives a thoughtful nod. "Possibly. I might be able to organise something like that. I can't say too much of my plan." He nods at Death. "People listening. Just, I have plans to return a favour." Deathsaurus shrugs "I'm just a contractor." He says. "What goes on with the war that I havent been assigned to isnt my problem." Or is it? Ar-Gent Silverfinger nods. "Well, the offer is out there. Whoever meets it first gets the contract." He smiles. "Though if you want something less valuable, I also trade in various sundries." Deathsaurus points a clawed finger "Thats what Im here for. Other sundries. What else woudl you have to offer?" he asks, his wings unfolding a bit in sudden interest. Ar-Gent Silverfinger waves at the varieties of tea on the table. "Items from different parts of the galaxy. Exotic fruit. Drink additives. Small animals. Little luxuries." The house octanefeline hops onto a table, threatening to knock a cubit of engex off the side. Backblast smirks to Deathsaurus. "If your Destrons don't get in my way, they won't be targeted." He says, looking thoughtful. "No other price for nucleon? I... ain't gonna have time to go do what I got to do while researching. It will require an extended... expedition." Ar-Gent Silverfinger ahs. "Well, for nucleon.. that's more than just a drink additive. For -that-, I'd expect something a bit more dangerous. Something similarly black market." He arches an optic ridge at Backblast. "Poison, perhaps." Deathsaurus nods "Same as the Autobots. The situation hasn't changed since I started contracting. I will just be doing jobs for the Decepticons every now and then, just as you do for the Autobots. You both understand how business is." He says. "I am in need of raw materials and construction supplies right now. Not as small as those sort of things but nothing on the level of nucleon." Backblast shrugs a little. "Can I get a contract it won't be used on autobots?" Ar-Gent Silverfinger chuckles. "I'm afraid not. I'm an equal opportunity villain. You get in bed with the devil, you're in for the ride." Deathsaurus shakes his head. "I believe we are learning the negatives of chemical and poison warfare. Are you saying the Autobots would use those against the enemy under the right contract?" Backblast shakes his head "Oh, Primus no! Never. Pharma's an aberration, one I intend to clean up." He says. "What I mean is, I'd want a contract that any poison I provide won't be used against my people. No contract, no poisons. Pity, I've found some very interesting ones." Three mechs enter together, one of them loudly calls for a cubit of engex for each. Ar-Gent Silverfinger shrugs. "Nucleon does happen to be a deadly combat enhancement, dangerous in its own right. Seems only fair to ask for equally terrible liquids in trade." He looks at Deathsaurus. "Hmm. I don't really want to sub-contract labor right now. My own projects have priority, you understand. But we do often have odds and ends, including weaponry and defenses. For those, I'll be glad to take cold, hard cash." Deathsaurus nods "I realize what that implies." he says, his voice low and almost close to a growl. "It won't be used on Autobots, but Decepticons, Destrons and neutral cybertronians are fair game." all four of his optics narrow dangerously. "And if an Autobot doctor is designing poisons, then that means we must do the same. For security purposes. Things will escalate to an assassin's war, or full out chemical warfare. I do believe the Decepticons have at least one biochemical soldier who is waiting for the right moment to unleash what he has. Think carefully before designing poisons against us." he looks t Ar-Gent "Shanix should be easy enough to come by. Do you have a catalog of weaponry for sale? Most weapons contractors do." Backblast nods, shrugs "Yeah I get you. I can do without your data... sorry I wasted your time, mate. But I can't get the first thing you want in a reasonable timeframe - I can get it, but the best I can give before nucleosis is cured is a contract for the work. Medical work takes priority." He looks to Deathsaurus. "You see the second problem. I made an offer I knew he'd refuse... and you brought it up exactly as I thought you would. So. Poisons are off the table." Backblast mutters to Deathsaurus, "... hard... a better way... point." Ar-Gent Silverfinger nods to Deathsaurus and pulls a sheaf of papers out of a pocket, then frowns at it. "Wrong hat," he mutters, tucking it back away and pulling a different sheaf out of a different pocket. After a quick look, he slides it across the table to the Destron. You say, "Feel free to keep the copy. I have several."" Deathsaurus calms rather easily. He nods to Backblast. "I understand." he takes a sip of tea, perhaps a trusting motion to the one who supplied it. "Business is business." He takes the paper. "We'll be in touch. I knew we could find a way to do business." he bows deeply. Ar-Gent Silverfinger bows back to Deathsaurus with less depth but more flourish. Whatever he does, he does with panache. "Well. Even so, meeting new customers is never time wasted." He pulls out a card to slide towards Backblast. "If you ever do change your mind, or find some free time, feel free to call. Operators are standing by." Backblast looks to Ar-Gent "I take it the contract to get what you want isn't acceptable?" Ar-Gent Silverfinger throws Backblast a smile. "Nope! Got more than one offer out there. Whoever brings the goods, gets the goodies." Backblast shrugs, with a laugh. "You won't get the whole team tranqed and stunned with anyone else. Your loss." He stands. "Again, sorry I wasted your time - glad you made at least some form of sale." Ar-Gent Silverfinger waves a farewell as he heads for the door. "We all play our parts." Deathsaurus chuckles. "Maybe he will." he says. "In any rate, the game is on. Isnt it exciting?" he says. Log session ending at 01:06:40 on Wednesday, 26 June 2019.